


Duty of care

by SantaMuertita



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMuertita/pseuds/SantaMuertita
Summary: If your request are open... can we have A lonely fem!reader being kidnapped by solider 76 and is almost automatically smitten because she just craves the affection? Please? combined with Im not sure if this is a good request but... Solider 76 kidnapping his female crush, and to his surprise she's so deprived from intimacy she gets so happy she becomes emotional when he shows her any sort of affection?





	1. The Beginning

The best thing that has happened to you was to be kidnapped. Yes. That pretty much sums up how great your life has been. Working long hours as an ER night shift nurse left little time for any romance. Guys you’ve been with either got bored of you or, what happened too much, took advantage of you. You had a natural need to take care of people and nurture, fix broken souls. This has left you with a broken heart and in one bad case – a massive debt as your ex took loans in your name and took off. It made you struggle for a long while, both financially and mentally. At this point, you just accepted you should start collecting cats and get the entire crazy cat lady thing on. Maybe even learn how to knit them scarves or something. Post their pictures whenever your friends would update their statuses. Joy and Tom getting married? Here’s Gustaff in a funny hat. Tina and Joe engaged? Look, I made Archibald wear Santa’s hat!

And just then, when you were considering godparents for you future eight cats, love struck you down. Hard. Enough to knock you out. And lovingly put you in the back seat of your own car before taking you both gods knows where.

It was love at first sight, no matter how hazy it might have been from that blow. Tall, scarred and handsome telling you how he watched you, fell in love with you. And now that he had you, nothing could stand between your future together.

You started laughing and crying, you couldn’t help it. After accepting a future alone and dying alone to be eaten by your cats before anyone finds your body – here was a man so crazy in love with you, he’d kidnap you just to be with you. Crazy might have been the keyword here but with your love history you long gave up on finding someone normal.

He only nodded to himself at your reaction and left the room, heavy locks clicking into place.

Did you just manage to out-crazy the crazy guy? Great. Now he’s probably gonna drop your sorry ass back at the parking lot.

He didn’t.

Over the next few days, you tried your best to make up for the disastrous first impression. It was easier said than done. Each time you tried opening up to him, he’d withdraw. Strange behaviour for someone who kidnaps you and professes his love only to avoid you. Maybe you were too forward? Looking back at your behaviour, you couldn’t find anything untoward. You were no femme fatale pulling exotic seduction schemes. An attempt at a hug made him go rigid in your arms, pushing you away with suspicion in his eyes. Even touching his hand or arm made him look at with calculating gaze, as if trying to discover your true intentions.

He cared, you knew that. He’s brought things that were important to you from your house, Medical diploma, your favourite CDs and DVDs. Even your favourite mug and that ratty oversized t-shirt you loved to sleep in. He’s made your bedroom cosy and welcoming, with plush carpet and fluffy pillows. There even were curtains on a pretend window. Everything to make it look more like home. Stark contrast with the barren look of the rest of your lodgings. Concrete walls, lino on the floor, harsh fluorescent lights that reminded you so much of old hospital underground.

Spartan and functional. Nothing personal, nothing to give you a glimpse inside the man. You didn’t even know his name! But you did know other things. He was most likely suffering from PTSD, you’ve seen the same look in homeless vets eyes when police brought them over. He had nightmares. You could hear him screaming in his sleep even through thick metal doors of his room. The only room you were never allowed into. Other nights he couldn’t sleep. You’d lie in bed, listening to his pacing, unable to help. Even if you wanted to, your bedroom doors were locked from the outside.

A few times those doors softly opened and he hovered at the threshold. Wanting to come in but making himself leave. You did your best to pretend to sleep when it happened. Your heart was going out to him but your fear kept you chained.

What if you make the wrong move? Say the wrong thing? With his trust issues, he’d withdraw completely.

So you started with small things. Little gestures that showed you cared. Making him cups of coffee as he cleaned his rifle, sneaking him snacks as he poured over some documents. Washing out all the bloodstains off his clothes. The usual things.

Baby steps seemed to be working. He no longer locked you bedroom doors at night. You had free roam of the ‘house’ anytime you wanted.

It was a major breakthrough that led to another one. You knew he’d leave some nights. Whenever you saw him the next day he’d be covered in scratches and bruises. You never asked him why. But tonight was different, tonight you finally witnessed him coming back.

Staggering in, smelling of blood, smoke and pulse munitions. You rose to your feet but felt rooted in place, unsure what to do. Visor clattering on the table, he stripped waist up. Despite the blood and the wounds, you enjoyed the show. Until he started patching himself up with a stapler.

-‘Jesus Christ on a fucking bike, can you not do that?!- you had no idea when you moved or how the stapler ended up in your hand. You were both speechless for a moment, but then your years of training kicked in. You had a patient in front of you.

-’ Where’s your first aid kit? I need you to strip and get on the table’- med kit was basic, but it had most of what you needed. You set the kettle on and started pulling out clean dishcloths.

-’ There’s no need for that’- he spoke so rarely you forgot how gruff and hoarse his voice was. It still made your stomach do little happy flips.

-’ ‘Scuse me? Which one of us is a trained medical professional?’- your tone and posture automatically shifted to one you used oh-so-many times with thugs, drunks and whatever else the police might have dragged into ER. -'Now, shut up, accept my help, strip and hop on the table’.

You were floored when he actually chuckled and with a short yes ma'am followed your orders. It felt like progress.

You washed off his blood with tea towels, assessed wounds and started stitching. Familiar routine and movements made you bold. Talking would help with distracting him from the pain.

-’ You know, all this time and I still don’t know your name…’- you smiled at him. He swallowed hard as the needle pierced the flesh, thread following.

-'Soldier 76.’- Oooohkaaay. Two steps forward, one step back.

-'No, it’s a silly thing to call your partner’- you were unsure what to call him. Boyfriend? Lover? This was the most physical contact you had with him. You were never the one to initiate things, always afraid of doing the wrong thing. Maybe he was the same? How far could you push your luck today? -'I will call you honey instead’ – you bent over and brushed a kiss on his forehead.

You expected him to brush you off, he hasn’t been one for affectionate displays or any displays. He just smiled and closed his eyes, looking very much like a cat showered with affection. Blood loss seemed to trigger his social skills, you made a mental note to let him get stabbed more often.

You could read the pattern of his wounds. They were not defensive. He was the attacker. From the blood on this clothes you gathered that whoever was on the receiving end would be in a really bad shape. If they survived. And it did not bother you at all. The only thing you cared for was the man in front of you. He was wounded, he obviously hasn’t been getting proper nutrition and sleep. He needed you as much as you needed him.

There was no protest when you helped him to your bedroom, refusing to let him sleep behind the steel doors of his Batcave. From the way his lips quirked up it was easy to tell he liked the assertive you. It made you feel giddy.

For the first time he kidnapped you, you were actually in the same bed. He might have been too bloodied and bruised for anything to happen, but the promise was there. In the way his arm snaked around you, pulling you close. How he rubbed his chin on your hair before falling asleep.

With a shaky hand, you touched the dog tag around his neck. It was slightly bent and melted, making it impossible to decipher anything except for word 'Jack’.

You smiled, nestling closer to him. 'Well, Jack’ – you thought to yourself -' things are finally starting to get interesting around here’.


	2. Is this what they call domestic life?

If you were to be completely honest with yourself, there were times when Jack scared the bejeezus out of you. A couple of months down of what has now become your relationship, you asked to join him on one of the escapades. There was only so many TV series and books you could go through without the pleasure evaporating and turning into mundane. And being a nurse you were used to certain activity in your life. Rest from it was welcomed for a while but too much of it made you restless.

And you wanted to know more about the man you came to love. You knew he was hiding a big part of himself.

When he finally agreed it felt more like a challenge than victory. Like Jack was setting up some test for you, one you could not prepare for as you knew not what would be tested.

It became painfully obvious as the day came and he clamped a tracking bracelet on your wrist and another tracking device on the ankle. Jack explained it’s for your own safety in the event you get separated, but you weren’t naïve enough to believe him. It sat like a lead ball in the pit of your stomach. Nevertheless, you were set in your decision to be part of Jack’s life, both of lives.

You almost regretted this decision when you saw him in action. The quiet man you knew was replaced by that other, Soldier 76. From the safe spot he chose for you, you could see him beating mercilessly a thug who surrendered and begged to be spared. You were relieved when he finally brought down the butt of his rifle onto his skull, bashing it in. He raised his head and even with his visor on, you knew his eyes were boring into you. You wanted to know me, here I am, his entire body seemed to scream.

You plastered a smile on your face and waved at him. What the hell did he expect you to do? He made a curt nod towards nearby fire stairs and motioned for you to get up them. Without further ado, he disappeared down the maze of side alleys. You had no choice but to follow his instructions.

The stairs led straight to a rooftop, giving you a great vantage point over the streets below and the slaughter unfolding below.

It wasn’t a fight, it was an execution. The rifle fired short, steady bursts, mowing down bodies. Some tried to hide behind a car. Helix rockets round send whatever was left of them flying in every direction. It was brutal, it was savage… it was strangely beautiful. Your eyes were glued to Jack as he prowled like a predator on the hunt. He was clearly relishing the carnage all around him. You could tell by the sudden spring in his step. The tension he always carried himself with has lifted from his shoulders.

This time your smile was real. There was something exciting, primal, seeing him like that. You never knew you had this side, being the nurturer all your life. Now, that you unlocked it, you weren’t sure you want to push it back down again.

Jack suddenly stumbled, leg buckling, blood spraying on the ground. He was hurt! He made his way into another narrow alley, this one a dead end, gang-bangers slowly closing in on him.

You were up and running before you knew it. All that adrenaline you got from watching him pumping in your veins. You didn’t know what you were going to do, but you needed to do something.

Medkit! You’ve left it in the car to deal with Jack’s wounds after his little outing. Looks like you were going to need it sooner than that. As you got closer to the car, you could hear the thugs hooting and shouting, gun rounds peppering at random.

You bodily crashed into the car, clawing at the handles. The doors finally gave and you grabbed the medkit and a spare sidearm. Things went horribly silent. Nononononono… Or maybe Soldier 76 has killed them all? But how... there were so many… No point in navel-gazing now. You had a job to do and needed to get back to Jack as fast as you can.

You didn’t get very far when something slammed into you, crushing you to the wall.

-‘The fuck think you going?’- that low growl was definitely Jack, but it was hard to focus with his forearm painfully pressing at your throat, making you stand tiptoe.-’ Thinking I’m dead and you can finally get away?.’ - he marked his question with putting even more pressure on.

Just when you thought you gonna black out, he released you. Your body slumped to the ground as you coughed, precious air getting into your lungs.

-‘You were hurt’- you croaked and raised the medkit up. Even with his visor on, you could clearly see the 'oh’ moment when it finally clicked in his head.

There was a moment of awkward silence. A really long moment. Dear God, this is now getting beyond awkward.

Jack finally 'harumphed’ and knelt down to inspect your neck. You did your best not to flinch away, but he noticed. After a short hesitation, he took his visor off and opened his arms.

-’ I’m sorry, Babydoll… I didn’t mean to…- it was really a half-assed apology, but you knew that’s the best he’d do. He wasn’t exactly great with words. But he tried, and it counted.

You let yourself fall against him, sending him flat on his bum. You withdrew just as fast as you tackled him.

-'God, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, how are your wounds? Did I hurt you?- you grabbed the forgotten medkit, ready to work.

-'What? Oh, no. I’m fine. I had my biotic field. I could get on the high ground in that alley and use it.’

-'You what?!- fear flowed to relief, relief to anger, nerves frayed from everything that has happened. -'You asshole, you fucking asshole!’- you started whacking him with the medkit.-'You had a biotic field and never said a word?! - whack, whack, whack -'You just let me sit there and worry?!’

He had the nerve to laugh as he half-heartedly defended himself from your righteous onslaught. The rest of the adrenaline pumping in you was gone and you collapsed, tears rolling freely. Jack just sat there, uneasily, not sure what to do. -'Just hug me, you asshat!’ - you managed to choke out.

He followed your order, stiff at first, the awkward 'there, there’ pat on your back. You looped your arms around him, hiding your face in his chest. The familiar smell of blood, smoke and pulse munitions soothing…wait…. was that cologne? Since when did he bother with anything other than simple deo? You couldn’t help laughing. He was preening himself for you.

-'Waterworks done?’- his voice was gentle as he lifted your chin.

-'Mhm’- you nodded and allowed Jack to haul you up to your feet. He started making his way back to the car. -’ But Jack’ – he turned to you -'Don’t ever pull a stunt like that again. Don’t do that’ – you waved in general direction of the gore soaked alleys -’ or that.’ - you pointed to your throat.

He swallowed hard.

-'Yeah…’

 

The ride back home has been nerve-wracking. Trying your best to put behind being near strangled by your now boyfriend. Ever since he kidnapped you, you had sort of rosy glasses on. Sure, he was gruff, didn’t talk much and kept you isolated. Yet he loved you, you could see it in little gestures he did, small everyday things. The way he’d hold you, how his eyes lit up when you had sex. And God, sex was amazing. Better than any you had before.

But now there was this little voice in your head whispering he kidnapped you, he almost killed you today, he killed all those people and will keep on killing. He’s unhinged. He’s a monster.

He tried to make it up in his usual ways when you got home. Started a bath for you and while you soaked up in bubble bath he popped out and came back with your favourite takeaway. He’s done the dishes after and asked if you wanted to watch any of your shows tonight. This was as close as he got to fretting. You smiled and kissed his cheek, excused yourself with being absolutely knackered after today’s events. With a short hug you told him not to stay up long, he must be tired to and made your way to the bedroom.

You weren’t lying about being tired, but no matter how much you wanted it, the sleep wouldn’t come. That little voice was playing on a loop in your head. What have you gotten yourself into?

You pretended to be asleep when Jack finally came to bed. He stood there for a while and then curled on his side of the bed. Normally he’d drag you to him and spoon you. Guess he was feeling uneasy about what happened too. See, stupid voice? He’s not a monster, he has feelings too! Yes, but that doesn’t change the fact that he almost killed you. No, he did not, he just choked me a bit. Ok, maybe a big bit. Is it bad that I kinda liked? I mean, not the whole terrorized part, but the rest was kinda hot. Jesus, girl, you are a lost cause...

The argument in your head was interrupted by Jack shivering violently. One of his nightmares, again. He had them less and less since you started sleeping in one bed, but they still happened. You knew this particular one by heart now. He was shouting for people not to bury him, he’s still alive. His body trashed as he tried to dig out his dream self from whatever tomb they had put him.

You were tempted to let him ride it out, a punishment for today. But those desperate cries and tears he never shed in the waking world were too much for you.

-'Shhhh, honey, shhhh’ – you rolled over to his side, palms on his face, kissing him awake. -'I’m here, it’s just a dream, Ok? It’s not real.’

He finally responded to you, eyes popping open, arms so tight around you they felt like crushing you any moment. You continued to gently kiss him, guiding you on top of you. He sucked and bit every part of your body he could. He had to make sure you were her, that he was here. You opened your legs invitingly, letting him roll up your t-shirt above your breasts. Jack bit one of them painfully, enough to leave a mark, before swallowing the nipple.

You could feel him positioning and quietly urged him on. It won’t be great, you knew it. You were a bit on the dry side, and his rapid thrusts were uncomfortable at first. But this here and now wasn’t about you. He was clinging to you, desperate. Afraid what might happen if he lets go. Strokes became wilder and you locked your legs and arms around him, holding him as close as possible. You could feel every spasm and tremor going through his body as he came.

Normally he’d catch his breath and kiss you lazily, promising he’d make it even to you in the morning, and oh, boy you knew he would.

Not tonight. His body started trembling even more and then he finally broke down, crying. This was… unexpected. He only cried in his sleep, but here he was, wide awake, sobbing inconsolably.

You didn’t know what to do. On a whim you started rocking him, humming some nonsensical tune. One hand cradling the back of his head, other rubbing soothing circles on his back.

-'Don’t leave me, Babydoll. Don’t you ever leave me…- he whispered in your ear between sobs. -'I couldn’t stand that. That would be the death of me.’

-'Don’t be daft – you rubbed cheek against his ear. -’ I love you, Jackie, I will never leave you.’

Yes, there were times when Jack scared you. But the sincerity you felt when you said that was even scarier.


End file.
